Longing for Your Touch
by inuyashafanlover3
Summary: A story of two boys that where always seen together but never knew of what was really going to happen. Fell in love but could never really touch each other. Shino and Kiba find out that they where their Mates from the beginning. Please leave comments.
1. The training night!

I don't own naruto or any other characters. I wish I did but I don't please this is yaoi in the latter chaps but none yet. The parring is Shino and Kiba. sorry is there is no paragraphs, it is the way I was wrighting it and well i forgot them.

Please enjoy the story by inuyashafanlover3

Shino was sitting in the training ground panting. He wasn't a lone his training partner was on the other side of the area panting as well. He sat up and watched his partner's chest rising and falling fast trying to take air greedily into his burning lungs. He gathered the strength to get up and walk over to him. He then fell down next to him. His body drained for all energy to move even more. "Shino... you're damn good." He said and looked at the body next to him. "That's why I am your partner because you needed some one to be able to beat you." He said looking up at the sky. "It's getting dark. We should be heading home." Shino said and turned to look at the well tanned body next to him. "I know but right now I want to be here next to you." The taller boy said wrapping his right arm and right leg around the smaller boy. "You need to learn that most of us can't sleep out side." Shino said and just moved closer to him. "Well I think that you can go home much less walk." He said into his ear and kissed his neck. "You're probable right." He said giving into the warmth of the other. "That's right given in to me." He said smirking at him. "I'm not giving in you're the one that can't walk. You know that some one will come looking for us." He sighed and well kisses the front of his neck. "Yeah well let them I am comfortable right were I am." He smiled agents his neck. "Don't get any ideas here I am too tired to do any thing but rest right now." Shino said biting his neck. "Ouch! Shino don't do that. Fine I won't do any thing I promise….. Stop that." And Shino did. "Good boy." Shino said and then he licked the wound he made. "Why do you say that like I was a pet and not me?" He said and looked into the sunglasses he had on. "Because you're mine and nothing you can do about it." Shino said as if he was claiming that body so muscular and well built in front of him. "Well fine but if you are going to claim me as yours you do know I have to see you first with out these damn glasses and the damned jacket." He said pulling the jacket's hem. "One day you will, but first I have to make sure you can handle what I give you and I mean it all. Just because you love me doesn't mean I can't scare you off." Shino said as sorrow slipped into his voice. "Your Kikai don't scare me." He said as if he was offended. "It's not as you think it is." Shino said looking hurt that his lover took his words as an insult. He could see this in the way Shino cringed agents him now. "Look Shino I love you and nothing is going to change that. Not even the entire Aburame clan will change that!" his voice wasn't filled with hurt or even anger it was more of a voice that tell him to trust and count on him tone. Shino smiled under the jacket and pulled him self closer to the warmth. "Shino?" He said as he tightened his grip around his waist. "Yes." Shino nuzzled into his chest. "When will you finally let me see if I am the one that will break this so said evil thing because I can't take it any more? I want you so much that it is almost killing me right now to rip off your jacket and start to make out with you right now." Shino looked up into those eyes and saw that he really wasn't kidding. The lust and hunger in his eyes was intoxicating and he then realized that after a whole year of holding back his sexual ergs was going to end badly. He smiled to himself again at how his lover could actually wait this long taking in who he really is. "Soon trust me you won't have to wait much longer." Shino said and then he pulled his jacket's zipper down just enough for him to kiss the boy in front of him. His hand went to his hair and felt how soft it was. The wind blow and he got the sent of his shampoo, it was coconut. His favorite sent. Intoxicated in the sent he screwed his eyes shut, pulled on his hair, and slide his tongue into his mouth. Playing around with his tongue he started to taste the sweetness of him. When he pulled away he looking into his dark yellow-brown eyes. He looked into his sunglass's trying to look beyond them. Shino then moved his head to rest on his chest. He slipped into a deep sleep, dreaming of Kiba the one in his arms.

inuyashafanlover3 thanks for reading and stay tuned for the next chapture! Night bye!


	2. Week before Christmas

This is the second chapter and I am going to change the format a little bit by adding in some paragraph. Cool right? Sure it is. Lol inuyashafanlover3 chapter 2.

"Shino you up??" Came Kiba's voice. He was at his window waking him up. Kiba liked to wake up early and come over to get him up. Before he started to go out with him he was always late to what ever he had to go to weather it meant meeting with him to train or just waking up.

"Yes Kiba I am up." He said getting up from his bed and walking to the bathroom he had in his room. When he came back out clean and ready for the day he found Kiba in a daze sitting on his bed. He left him be as he grabbed a change of clothing and walked back to the large bathroom. He came back out and still saw him sitting there on his bed.

"Kiba is everything okay??" He asked sitting down next to him. Kiba then came to and smiled to him.

"Yeah I am fine. Just thinking." He said then got up and left threw the window. Shino walked out of his house and saw Kiba at the street. He walked up to him and Kiba latched his arms around him.

"So what are we doing to day Shino?? You know it's almost Christmas and you haven't told me what you wanted for it?" Kiba said and he could see that Shino had forgotten. It had snowed and it seemed the Shino had missed it and straight to the new years. He then thought about what Kiba had wanted and then realized that was what he was thinking about early. Shino then pulled him down into a kiss and told him that he really didn't need anything. Kiba then let his grip go on him and walked behind him looking rather down. Threw the day Kiba looked down as he trained with him then when training was over Kiba said he wanted to walk around by himself and he took off. Shino stood there thinking that he had done something wrong and went home to take a shower and think to himself.

Latter Kiba found Shino sitting on his bed thinking to himself watching the bugs around his room. He must have taken them out to watch them see what they did and stuff. Kiba liked to study the way Shino would act when he was by him self. It was his way of fingering out what Shino was like when no one was around. He found that he seemed to be more or less conscience on what's around him. That is when he thought of something to give him as a Christmas present. He quickly got off from his spot and ran all the way to what looked like a jewelry shop.

The next day Shino woke up before Kiba ever came and when he looked at the time it was late. He woke up latter than ever and he got up as fast as he could. He grabbed his clothing and disappeared into his bathroom. When he came out he then realized that it was the weekend. He stood there like he was an idiot and sat on his bed.

'Gee I got all worked up and it's not even a week day. Now what am I going to do? Kiba won't be here for at least another hour or so. Hmmmmm.' He thought to him self then there was a rap tap tap on his window and he saw Kiba. He walked over and opened the window. As soon as he did he was pushed to the ground and was kissed. He didn't know how he was pushed down so fast but he kissed back and rapped his arms around him. When he broke away he greedily took in air and looked to his left. Kiba then started to trail kisses down his neck. He stopped there and started to leave hickies. Sucking on the skin Shino gasped.

"Shino, I won't be able to see you for the rest of the week until Christmas." Kiba said into his ear rather sadly. Shino tightened his grip on him.

"Why?" Shino said sadly. He then saw him pull away.

"I have to do something and well it will take up my time all day. I am sorry." Kiba said and saw that Shino didn't want him to but he knew if it was really important that he would just have to deal with it. Shino then brought him into another kiss before he disappeared from him for the week. It wasn't a hard kiss but a gentle one. Kiba then heard some one coming to the door. He broke the kiss and gestured to the door. Shino looked up at the door and knew. "It is just my dad and mom. I told them I was dating and they want to know who it is. I wanted to know if you wanted me to tell them." He said and saw Kiba smile.

"Tell them what you want just don't let them catch you with your pants down." He said then got off him. "I will try to see you in the morning. Have a fun day." With one last kiss he was gone and Shino was depressed. He went to his door and opened it.

"Mom, dad if you want to know who I am dating look for a dog, his name is Kiba." He said then left to the kitchen. His mother and father stared at each other before there was a loud crash and screams. He knew his parents would hate him when they found out that he was gay and not straight. So they were going to some how come up with another heir to the so called family house before he became the true heir. He was not worried about this it just meant that he wasn't their number one. Shino went down and got himself something to eat when there was a knock on the door.

"Hinata? What are you here?" Shino asked and saw her panting.

"Have you seen Kiba? He isn't at the training grounds." She said and he looked at her weird.

"Yes he came by and he said he wasn't going to be able to train this week. I will join you if you would like?" Shino said and looked at her. She smiled to him and nodded her head.

So Shino spent the day with Hinata teaching her how to use her chakra better. When the sun was setting and Hinata had left. Shino was sitting on the ground when he started to think about Kiba and his words that morning. He suddenly went into a depressed state and went to go home. When he was walking home he saw Kiba in a shop. He was sweeping up and looked like he was closing down the shop. Shino fallowed him as he was down wind from Kiba so he wouldn't be able to sniff him out. He then saw that he was walking home. He smiled and saw that he was completely drained. He fallowed him till he saw he was in his room. Shino made multiple Shino's and climbed up to his window. He knocked on it and saw Kiba jump. He quickly went to open the window and let Shino in. When he did that Shino jumped up and in the room.

"Shino what I mean why or Uhhh." Kiba started to stumble.

"Why am I here? I am here because I saw you." He said and saw him start to blush.

"Where did you see me?" He said and he saw him smiled brightly.

"Ever sense the store!" He said and saw him nearly faint. "Kiba are you okay?" He asked walking to him and picked him up.

"Why where you fallowing me?" Kiba said standing there looking at him.

"I wasn't I went to train with Hinata when I was walking back I saw you sweeping and then you where walking home." He said and saw Kiba practically Faint all over again. Shino then pulled him into a kiss and saw him relax into him. He then pulled Kiba down to the bed. He smiled up to him when he then realized what he had gotten himself into.

"Kiba, you never told me what you wanted for Christmas." He said and saw Kiba smile.

"Yes I have!" He said and kissed him. He startled his waist and saw him start to wiggle under him. He then broke the kiss and rested his head next to his and sighed. Shino looked at him and patted his back.

"I'm sorry Kiba." He said and felt him shake his head.

"Don't be. Are you going to stay here the night or are you going to go home so that you don't worry your parents so much?" Kiba said and looked into the glasses.

"No I can stay a while. Its not like I haven't gone home till late before." He said and Kiba smiled at him brightly.

That's it for now! Sorry I couldn't right more. Chapter three will be here soon. Inuyashafanlover3 thanks you for reading!


	3. Christmas and the Complications

_This is the third capture of Kiba and Shino. Please I don't own the characters I only use them to make a story for the unique people out there. Inuyashafanlover3 chapter 3. It was the night before Christmas and Shino was sitting in his room. His family was never really big on the whole celebrating holidays. He was sitting on his bed look at the wall thinking on what he should do. He didn't know what to get Kiba and it was the last night before Christmas. He then thought about the one thing that he would love. He knew he wanted him and he was going to give it but he wanted to read up on his whole mate thing. How and what would happen when he mated with Kiba. He sat up and walked out his room to head to the on ground library they had. When he was walking he never knew that Kiba was coming over to see what he was doing and to spend a little bit of time. He bought the gift for him today and was waiting for the right time to give it to him. He wanted to give it to him before and tell him to hold onto it. Kiba saw him walking to a different building than the one his room was in. He fallowed him till he saw that it was a library. He watched him threw a window and saw him grab this book. He looked closer and found it was the history of Aburame clan. He knew not to intrude on him so he went sneaking around to Shino's room and dropped off the box while leaving a not there telling him to open it tomorrow. When he left he jumped out the window and walked off to his home. When Shino got back to his room he could smell Kiba's chakra. He then saw that there was a box and a note on his bed. We walked over and opened the note. "Don't open until tomorrow." He read and he smiled. Hidden by the jacket he smiled brightly. He moved the box to his night stand and grabbed the book to finish the reading he had to do. The next morning Kiba woke up and his sister barged into his room. She walked about yelling his name trying to wake him up. Not only that to find her present from him. "Sis it's not in here. I made sure of that." Kiba said as he got up. His sister ran out the room in search for her present. His mother came in and gave him a cup of coco. She smiled to him and tried to fix his hair. He smiled and took a sip. "You know you have been out for a while." His mother said and he nodded. "I had a late night." He said and she nodded. She left so that he could get dressed. Akamaru started to whine and he smiled to him. "Yes I got you something too." He said and Akamaru yipped in delight. He grabbed a bone from under his pillow and gave it to him. It had a single ribbon around it. He smiled as she saw Akamaru run around all happy. He finished getting dressed when he was hit by his sister. "Where is it?" She asked and he smiled. "It's under your bed." He said and she took off to her room. "Do we have to look under our bed as well?" He mother said and he shook his head. He pulled out two things for her and his father. She took them and smiled. "Yours are under the tree." She said and he nodded and went to the living room. He then saw his sister run and wrap her arms him. "Thanks little brother!" She said al happy and he smiled to her. He then opened his to find some new ninja stuff and a few of other things. He smiled and then told his mother that he was going out to a friend's house. When he got there he saw that Shino wasn't up yet. He looked and saw that the sun was up and everything. He then remembered that he was reading. He slowly opened the window and gently stepped in. he walked over to Shino and saw that he was fast sleep. He smiled as he watched the sleeping face. He then found himself moving closer to his lips. He was then kissing Shino awake. He closed his eyes when he was hit in the head. "Ow!! What you do that for?" Kiba said rubbing the top of his head. "For waking me up like that. Why are you here this early?" Shino asked lifting up the covers over his face. "It's not as early as you think it is. Merry Christmas!" Kiba yelled and got another hit on the head. He watched as Shino moved about and disappeared into the bathroom. Kiba looked about and didn't find the box that he left the night before. He looked around every where until Shino came out and Kiba smelt a hint of himself on Shino. He smiled and pulled Shino into his arms. He then pulled down the jacket and kissed Shino. He smiled when he saw the little necklace. He kissed Shino passionately until they needed air. "What do you have planed for the day?" Shino asked and Kiba looked at him side ways. "Well I haven't really thought about it. I guess I don't have anything." Kiba said and saw Shino smile slightly. "Always you. Never the planner. Come on." Shino said and Kiba starred at the back of his head wondering what he was planning. He looked and saw that they where going to walk by his parents. Kiba started to worry but when he saw them they just looked away. Kiba then felt sad. Shino didn't receive love from his family because he was with him. Shino then pulled Kiba into a kiss. "Don't feel down on Christmas." Shino said and Kiba nodded. He then was pulled again. Kiba found himself in front of a movie theater. He looked over to Shino and saw him looking at the movies. Kiba smiled and looked at the movies with him. They both decided to see the classic The Grinch. When they came out from the movies they ran into Hinata. She came up to them and started to ask thing. Like how is your day, Merry Christmas, and what they where watching. She smiled when Shino stood behind Kiba as he talked to her the most. She knew that Shino had to do something big because the way his mind seemed to far away. She told them that she had to go and see her cousin Neji and wish them Merry Christmas. Shino looked and saw she knew something. He just let Kiba talk about what ever he was about as they walked to the training grounds. Kiba stopped walking and Shino looked at him like 'why you stop talking?' He looked and saw Kiba was looking around. "Kiba everything all right?" Shino asked and walked around to see Kiba smiled at him brightly. "Yeah… I just don't know why I came here?? Something about my feet walked me here." He said and he saw Shino laugh for a little bit. Kiba pulled Shino closer and rested his head on his shoulders. He smelt the shampoo that Shino had. It intoxicated him even more as he inhaled the sent. "Kiba??" Shino said looking at the chest that now had his arms around him. He felt like he should do something but something inside him told him otherwise. He stood there and let himself be held by Kiba. Soon he felt hazy he didn't know why, but suddenly he felt pain of his kaki try to come out. He pulled away to try and stop them. Kiba looked at him like he was scarred. He didn't know what was going on. _

"_Kiba Listen to me. It's about my mating. I don't chose my mate. My kaki do. The thing is its painful on how they chose. I need you to not run away." Shino said and looked up to him and saw he was worried about him. He saw him walk up to him and he was hugged. _

"_I wont run... I would never run." He said and saw that Shino relaxed a little but that is when he felt the kaki walk over his skin. He felt sharp pain as they crawled into his skin. Then he blanked out. Shino then felt his wait on him. He grabbed him and held him up and paid attention to how his breathing was and his heart beat was steady. _

_When Kiba woke up he saw that he was in the Shino's home. He heard his father talking to Shino's father and someone else. He didn't know who it was but he knew someone was also in the room. He moved to get up when he felt very weird. He sat up and saw he was feeling if he could move right or not. He then saw Shino sitting next to him. He smiled to him when Shino turned and looked at his father._

"_Kiba" His father said and went to him. He looked down to him and saw he was fine. "What happened?" He said and saw Kiba looked to Shino for a split second, then down. He grabbed his sons shoulders and made him look up to him. "I got it." He said and left the room taking Shino's father with him. _

_Kiba then looked down at his hands trying to move again. He felt so weird and different. Something else was in him but he didn't know what it was. _

"_You feel different." Shino said and he nodded. "It's the kaki bugs. It takes some time to get use to." Shino said and he was then pushed down to the ground from the chair. He looked up and saw that Kiba was looking at him predatorily. He starred up into the yellow-brown eyes. _

"_You said something about your matting." Kiba said and Shino sighed deeply and he relaxed a little. _

"_I said I didn't chose who was to be my mate. My kaki did." Shino said and Kiba starred into the glasses. Shino then pulled them off and finally looked into Kiba's eyes. Kiba smiled to him as he looked into his eyes and saw that he was serious about what he said. Kiba then kissed Shino deeply as he felt his arms wrap around him. Shino could feel how Kiba was feeling threw the kaki. He felt that Kiba was happy that he got to touch him but he also felt depressed that he could only do that to him. Shino then pressed up against him and got a different reaction from him. _

"_Shino?" Kiba said as he pulled away._

"_You know being my mate means you finally get to go all the way. Just not here, not now with our parents outside." Shino whispered into Kiba's ear as he felt a chill run up his spine. He heard Kiba whimper and press his hips against Shino's. He grabbed Kiba's back more and let Kiba unzip his coat. Shino shook with strange feelings as Kiba started to kiss his neck. _

"_Shino you have no clue how happy you made me." He said and he got Shino to whimper. He smiled as he started to leave a hickey on his neck. When he started to really enjoy himself someone barged into the room. It was Kiba's sister. _

"_Brother get off him. What are you thinking?" She said and Kiba growled at her. "Yo cool it brother. Who you think your growling at." She said and pulled him up and threw him on the bed. Shino put his glasses on before she could see him. He zipped up his coat before she looked._

"_Sorry about that." She said and he shook his head._

"_It's quiet all right. I'm the one that started this." He said._

"_No your not Shino. Stop trying to cover for me." Kiba said and stood up. He moved to stretch out his body which now has Shino's little friends. _

"_Sorry. But what are you going to do about telling them that you are now mine?" He said and he saw his sister gasp at him._

"_Wait you... You are?" She said and Kiba hit her cheek. _

"_Stop starring at him. You know it not polite." Kiba said walking around trying out the whole weird body bug thing._

"_And when did this?" She asked and Kiba smiled._

"_When he passed out." Shino answered and she gapped even more. She smiled and started to run around the room._

"_This is so much better than the present this morning." She said and looked at her brother. She smiled and ran out the room. Kiba ran after her and Shino walked out to find Kiba starring at four parents._

"_So they chose you?" Shino's mother said and looked over to Shino._

"_Yes they chose Kiba. I was just lucky that they did instead of some one else." Shino said and Kiba went to run back when his father and his mother stopped him. _

"_And where do you think you are going?" She said and Kiba felt like fainting right then and there._

"_No where." He said and sighed in defeat. It took about three hours before every one had to step away and take everything in. Kiba kept on moving in order to work out the feeling of the bugs. When he started to feel tired he looked around and saw that Shino looked like he was already asleep. But when he looked he saw his hand move. He looked down and saw that he was pointing to a room. He couldn't do nothing because he was the only one that was the focus of the conversation. So when the conversations was done for the night Shino pulled Kiba into his room. He pulled Kiba in and shut the door. He knew his or Kiba's parents wouldn't be barging in. If they knew what was good for them._

"_Shino?" Kiba asked as he watched him. _

"_You are tired and you need sleep. Come on time to get some sleep." He said and pulled him onto the bed. Kiba wrapped his arms right around him as they laid around the bed._

"_You know one usually changed into PJ's, maybe showers and then crawls into bed." Kiba said and Shino laughed._

"_Well no shower till tomorrow because I have had to much of a wild day. But for the changing into the PJ's all we have to do is remove a few clothing's." Shino said and saw Kiba smiled brightly. _

"_Well if that is the case." Kiba said and pushed Shino on his back. He kissed him removing the glasses by throwing them on the floor. Kiba then ripped the jacket open. Shino then whimpered and thruster up to Kiba. _

"_Shino your so soft." Kiba whispered and smiled to Shino._

"_You're the only one that has seen my body or even touched it Kiba." He said and felt Kiba pulsate with pleasure at what he said. Kiba slipped his hands down his chest to his waist line. When he slipped his fingers threw his paints he saw Shino shake he smiled. He didn't slip his fingers into his shorts only his paints as she slid them down his legs. Kiba then felt Shino's hands on his chest. He felt his shirt being lifted up and he smiled and started to kiss the chest that showed it self to pale to him. He smiled and fully declutched Shino. He then started to kiss his abdomen. He felt Shino move against him when he felt him move to him. He started to feel Shino's excitement and he started to wonder how. But he didn't want to ruin what he had going for him. He then moved up to him and started to kiss him. He was then interrupted by his shirt. He smiled to him when he lost his shirt. Shino dragged his fingers over Kiba's tanned skin._

"_That's right. You only touched me once before. Other than that I teased you with looks." Kiba said and saw the raw lust in Shino's eyes. He pulled Kiba down into a kiss as his other hand went to pull down Kiba's pants. When that was done Kiba started to leave kisses all over Shino. _

"_Kiba as much as I am loving this, we should go to bed." Shino said and heard Kiba growl. He then saw that Kiba had changed. His eyes where different from the ones before. He didn't know what was going on till he felt Kiba bite his shoulder. He cut threw Shino's skin. Shino whined in pain as Kiba bit him harder when he felt something stopping him. He pulled away and jumped off of the bed. He grabbed his head and slammed into a corner. He sat there gasping for air and going threw the pain as he could. _

"_Kiba?" Shino said and he got up and grabbed his neck. He got up and walked over to Kiba. He went to reach for him when Shino's hand was shot away._

"_No stay away. If you come closer I don't want to hurt you." He said and pulled away from Shino. Shino then grabbed him in his arms as he felt Kiba shake._

"_Kiba tell me what is going on?" He asked and he felt Kiba try and pull away. He then lifted up Kiba's head and kissed him. He got on his knees when Kiba pulled him onto his lap. Shino wrapped his arms around him when he felt Kiba pull away and went back to the bite mark. Something about that one bite had Shino seeing stars and his mind doing loops. When Kiba pulled back away and saw Shino faint in his arms. He pulled away and looked worried at him. _

"_Shino?" Kiba said and became frantic. He picked him up and brought him to the bed. He put his pants on Shino and then grabbed his on and ran for his mother and father. He ran to him mom and threw the door opened. He then saw his mother and father shoot up from the bed. "What is happening?" He said and she got and turned on the light. When she did she saw her sons eyes where yellow. _

"_Honey its time." She said and he got up and pulled Kiba to the room with Shino. He told him to stay close to Shino as he explained everything that has happened and what is going to happen. When he finished he saw that Kiba's eyes where red._

"_Son are you all right?" He asked and he saw him look at him like he was crazy. _

"_You just told me I have to get him to give me his body or I go on a killing spree and rape Shino. What part of that is alright?" Kiba said and he heard Shino stir in his sleep. Kiba's father stood up and left the room. He said Shino's parents were up as well. He stood up and walked away from the waking Shino._

"_Kiba?" Shino said and sat up to find Kiba passing in his room. He looked and saw he was on edge. He went to get up when he found he was light headed._

"_Don't move. You lost to much blood for your wound. Just lay back down." Kiba said passing. Shino didn't listen, he could feel that Kiba was panicking. He stood up and nearly fell when Kiba grabbed him. He looked at Kiba wondering how fast he moved from across the room. "I said you shouldn't move." Kiba said and walked backwards so Shino could sit and rest._

"_But you need to tell me what has you so up tight. I can see it you know." He said and Shino grabbed his arms and held them tightly._

"_Tell me now Kiba." Shino said looking Kiba dead on. Kiba then sighed and fell onto his knees. He grabbed onto Shino's waist and held onto him tightly._

"_You're not going to like it Shino. And I really don't think I can do it." Kiba said and Shino knew it was to great for Kiba to tell him right now. It looked as if he had just gotten the information and was still processing it himself._

"_Come on Kiba. Why don't we start with some sleep. I'm not sure about you but I am a little tired. Tell me about it when you think it's time to." Shino said and pulled Kiba up and kissed his forehead. Kiba went and turned off the lights and came to a warm bed with Shino waiting to grab Kiba and hold him near. As he laid down he wrapped his arms around Shino's waist and Shino held onto him._

_The next morning Shino woke up to Kiba snoring only slightly. He smiled and tighten his grip on him when he felt Kiba's morning erection on his thigh. He looked down to the messy brown hair and felt small kisses on his chest. He then scooted down to become eye level with him. When he did Kiba kissed him gently and started to feel Kiba press against him again. Shino smiled slightly at how impatient his muscular lover was. He then felt nails dig into his bad. He winced and pulled out of the kiss. He then felt Kiba push him down and grind his erection to his. _

"_Kiba!" Shino gasped out when the nails dug deeper into him. Kiba then woke up and found that Shino was in pain. He pulled his hand away and saw him relax._

"_I'm sorry." Kiba said and Shino shook his head no._

"_You where just dreaming. Come one time to get up. I need to take a shower." Shino said and Kiba wrapped his arms back around him. Shino looked down and saw that he had to say something but he didn't know how. He waited for Kiba to start speaking first before he did. He smiled and kissed the top of his head until Kiba did so._

"_About last night. I am sorry. I didn't know what was going on. It was my mating. I didn't think it was last night. Mother and father told me that it happened on my 16 birth day and I am still only 16. I didn't mean to hurt you. But know that you ware my mark if we don't __finish_ my mating, really bad things will happen. Shino I don't want to hurt any one. But I don't want to take you forcibly." Kiba said and Shino could hear the attack of emotions that flooded Kiba's voice.

"Kiba if that is what you where worried about, then I think we should be just fine." Shino said and Kiba looked up into the smiling face. He didn't know what to do. Shino had just told him that having sex wasn't going to be their problem. How what that to be when Shino was so afraid of sex.

"But I thought..." Kiba didn't finish as he was pulled up into a kiss.

"I made up my mind last night." Shino whispered into Kiba's ear when he hear a low growl come from Kiba. He pushed Kiba down on his back when his eyes turned from the red to yellow. Shino kissed him as he started to work on Kiba's paints.

"But Shino?" Kiba started. Shino kissed him and lead a trail to his ear.

"Kiba if you are afraid of killing people just to get to me. Who am I to deny you. But if you want me to do this with you make up your mind now. Should we wait till tonight where father and mother will be waiting and listening in. Or we can do this now with me taking charge. You still get to be the aggressor though." Shino said and he saw Kiba's yellow eyes fill with lust. He smiled when he knew he had a way of making Kiba become his. He pulled off Kiba's pants and boxers then got up to remove his. Once he did that he straddled Kiba's waist. "So which one is it Kiba?" He asked and Kiba pulled him into a kiss. He took that as a yes and got himself ready. 

He thrusted up and found Kiba moan in delight. He then whined like a dog. Shino smiled to this and sat up and grabbed Kiba's member that was behind him. He gave Kiba a few strokes before he positioned himself.

"Shino but..." Kiba started but Shino kissed him and moved himself onto Kiba's member. Kiba gasped as Shino threw his head back and waited for the pain to subside. Kiba opened his eyes to find Shino fully sheathing him as his hands balled on his chest with him gasping for air. 

Kiba then pushed Shino down and lifted up his legs a little more as he slowly started to thrust into him. Shino clung onto Kiba as he felt pain after pain enter his body. He knew he was bleeding because he could smell it and he knew Kiba could to because he slowed down. Shino pulled Kiba down and bit his ear. 

"You are moving to slow!" Shino said and Kiba thrusted into him fast. Shino nearly scream in pleasure as Kiba found the one spot to make Shino scream. He then thrusted harder into that spot and he swore Shino's voice was so loud he would have made both their parents run in if they didn't know better. He started a steady fast pace that Shino liked and Kiba thought wasn't to fast. Shino dug his nails into Kiba's back as he slowly started to thrust into him like a wild man he is. 

Shino started to moan out Kiba's name as he felt his climax as he felt Kiba's coming. He dug deeper to him when he felt Kiba whisper words into his ear. He couldn't make out them all but what he got he knew where something important. He then came screaming Kiba's name as Kiba wrapped his arms supper tightly against Shino in preventing his cry. But nothing stopped him from a body shaking howl he gave off as claiming Shino as his. 

Kiba collapsed onto Shino as they both shook with their after orgasms. Shino was the first to calm down as he felt Kiba so deep inside him. He smiled to him that he finally got to be with his lover once and for all. He planed on things like this more often. When Kiba came to he kissed Shino and whispered his _I love you_ to him. Shino giggled and kissed Kiba's cheek.

"Kiba I love you too. But you have completely drained me of my energy for a shower." He said and saw Kiba perk right up. He looked at him until he figured out what he was thinking. "I'm starting to wonder how much of a perv you are Kiba." Shino said and Kiba nuzzled his neck. 

"Apparently just as much as you are if you know what I am thinking." Kiba said and lifted Shino up as he walked while he was still in Shino to the shower. 

They spent the rest of the day with Kiba in a state of excitement and wonder as they learned more about their bodies and what they can really do. Shino that night held onto something knew he never thought in his life time that he would have at the moment. A true friend and an awesome lover. But the one thing he wasn't planning on was a small little crossbreed between himself and Kiba. What a shock he is in for when he find out Kiba can get him pregnant. 

From inuyashafanlover3 this is the final capture of Longing for your touch. Have a wonderful morning evening or night to you all. Leave comments if you like. 


End file.
